greegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Wee Bee Gee Jee's Story
Wee Bee Gee Jee's Story was a bestselling book, selling over 175,282,543,201 copies worldwide. That's why we put up a sign telling what it is. Prologue IT WAS DARK inside of his prison. Dark and cold. All at once, his cell was picked up and thrown, with him still inside it. He whacked against something cold and hard. The other boys walked away, joking. Laughing. Chapter One "MOM, WHY DO you make me go to that school? The kids always beat me up because I'm different," Wee Bee Gee Jee moaned. "Honey, I know it's hard. But we all have to make sacrifices. Toaster High is the only place we can afford to put you," his mom replied. "If that's the case, you should home-school me." "I'm sorry, honey. I just don't have the time." Wee Bee Gee Jee remembered his father, who had gone missing over two years ago. TWO YEARS AGO "Honey, I have some bad news," Wee Bee Gee Jee's mom yelled. Wee Bee Gee Jee frowned. He knew that bad news was never good. "What is it, Mom?" "I'm afraid your dad has gone missing." "WHAT?!" Wee Bee Gee Jee ran into the living room where his mom had just put the phone down. "They found his car by the side of the road. There was no sign of him." Wee Bee Gee Jee couldn't help himself. He ran up to his room and cried. Chapter Two Wee Bee Gee Jee got on the bus and prepared for another horrible day. His birthday. His school birthday was never pleasant. For "presents," the kids punched him more than usual and gave him extra wedgies. He hated his life. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't commit suicide, like Peegee, his hero. After getting insulted about his name one too many times, he killed himself. Wee Bee Gee Jee thought this was the perfect solution. Killing yourself ended the pain and the misery. It helped you, rather than hurt you. At least in Wee Bee Gee Jee's opinion. Chapter Three "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, doofus," one of the boys sneered as he punched Wee Bee Gee Jee one last time and walked off. The other boys bombarded him with insults all the way to class. But when the teacher saw them, the changed into the little angels they weren't. Wee Bee Gee Jee hated the boys and he hated his life. He was caught in a paradox. He couldn't complain to the teacher because the bullies would cripple him for life. But if he didn't tell her, they'd keep beating him up. He had to escape from this life. But how? He knew he would find a way. And he wouldn't rest until he was free of his old life. NOTE: Our copy of Wee Bee Gee Jee's story was ripped apart by unknown vandals shortly after we recieved it, and only the prologue and the first three chapters remained. We have ordered a new copy and it should be arriving soon. We apoligize for any inconvenience this may have caused. And they also copied "Gee" on the cover and put it over the "Jee". Category:Books